Every Part of Her
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: 'Imagine Castiel accidentally reading the reader's mind when she is fantasizing about kissing him' Cas/ Reader as requested by hellosociallyawkwardangel on tumblr


_**Words:** 1662 words (five pages long)_

_**Warnings:** Language usage - why can't I write a story that doesn't contain some kind of profanity?_

_**Summary:** 'Imagine Castiel accidentally reading the reader's mind when she is fantasizing about kissing him' ~as requested by hellosociallyawkwardangel on tumblr_

_**AN:** I am so sorry that it took so long to write this._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural_

* * *

><p><strong>Every Part of Her<strong>

She and Castiel were in the library of the Bunker, helping Sam and Dean on a tough hunt. The Winchesters were in Oklahoma, dealing with what seemed to be a pack of werewolves. The brothers had made her stay behind since she was still recuperating from the last hunt she had gone on - let's just say that a group of Wendigos is a bitch.

Castiel, bless his feathered heart, had volunteered to stay with her. She wouldn't say it outloud, but she was grateful that the angel was here in the Bunker with her. Even if it had everything that a hunter could ever need, being completely alone in this place gave her an inescapable sense of loneliness that had taken her back to her younger years, roaming from town to town in the back of her uncle's pickup truck.

The ringing of her cell phone pulled her up from her isolated past. She picked up the phone and - after checking the caller I.D. - answered, "What can I do for you today, Sam?"

"Do you know of any connections between werewolves and the weather?" The younger Winchester's voice came through the receiver. She instantly got up and headed over to one of the shelves where she hoped she would find what the brothers needed.

"What angle are you guys trying to work here?" She asked as she grabbed book after book about lycanthropy and weather patterns of the area in Oklahoma that the brothers were occupying presently.

"All these werewolves are making showing up during a severe storm." The younger Winchester answered.

"Are you sure that there's causation and not just correlation on this one?" She heard herself questioning outloud. It wasn't too much to check everything, right?

"Trust me, I checked." She could hear Sam's bitch face through the phone and couldn't help but pull on of her own.

"Okay, then." She announced as she set the volumes on the wooden table. "I'll get back to you later."

"Gotcha." And with that, Sam Winchester had hung up on her.

She looked at Cas from beside her. "Looks like we have some reading to do." She passed him a few books and opened one up herself before diving in with paper and pen at her side.

* * *

><p>Castiel had opened one of the numerous books that she had giving to him and began to read, soaking up every piece of information that he learned. He had finished one book and before he knew it, the others were set aside - finished and showing some promise.<p>

He looked up at her books and noticed that she had just finished her first book, the note paper on the other side full of notes scribbled by her hand.

Without realizing it, he had reached for the top book the same time that she had, causing their fingers to overlap over the worn cover. She looked up - obviously startled - and glanced into his eyes before looking away. He noticed a light dusting of pink appearing on her cheeks. Before he could stop himself, his fingers clasped around her smaller ones. This caused the pink on her skin to turn to red - something that he found pleasant. He squinted at this realization, trying to figure out what it meant.

"Cas," The angel looked at the woman next to him instead of focusing on what he was feeling at the moment. He squinted at her, wondering what she meant, before she averted her gaze to their joined fingers.

He looked down as well and quickly untangled his larger fingers from hers, slightly embarrassed that he didn't know he was doing this. This - the accidental touching, closeness, and the aftermath awkwardness - had been happening a lot to him recently and he had a feeling that she was the cause - whether she was aware or not. And he wasn't sure how to break through this phase that he seemed to be going through.

He grabbed another book after her and opened it up, but he couldn't concentrate on anything important. All he could think about was the woman next to him. Her scent that seemed to permeate through the drafty library. The way she bit her upper lip when she was showing visible signs of concentration. The slow _ins_ and _outs_ of her breathing. All he seemed to be able to focus on was her and what she was doing at that moment. His mind had started to go off on a tangent that was centered around her. And no one else.

He only knew one thing. And one thing only.

Castiel wanted to kiss her.

He wanted to kiss her very much. So much that he didn't know whether or not he would be able to reign himself back in if he initiated anything.

_I really want to kiss you right now_. He heard her voice from nowhere and it startled him. His head jerked up and his eyes connected with hers. Castiel was so in tuned to his own thoughts and desires that he didn't realize that she had looked up at him and was staring back.

Her face - by now - had turned crimson, but she didn't look away from him.

And he couldn't hold it back any longer. He felt himself leaning over towards her and he could feel her moving closer as well. His fingers trailed along her soft cheek. He watched as her breath hitched delicately before her eyes closed. He was just about to-

Her eyes shot open and she jumped out of her seat, bumping her forehead into his own. She scrambled for her phone, it's monotone ringing breaking whatever it was that they were going to do.

"Hello?" Her voice cracked and her cheeks reddened again. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "Hello?" Castiel could tell that it was Sam Winchester on the other end of the call, but he couldn't hear what the younger brother was saying. "Sam, we're still working on it." She looked at the books that the pair had yet to go through. "Yeah," She sighed. "Just don't do anything stupid, got it?" The woman next to him advised after a few moments. "I'll call you when we have something." She then hung up and set her phone back down on the table.

She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration before looking back at Castiel. He gazed back at her in question. She looked at the books and then back to the angel. Would she tell him that they should just forget about what would have happened had the two not been interrupted? Would she even talk to him?

He watched as she seemed to come to a decision.

She took a deep breath.

"Screw it."

And then her lips were on his and her hands were on his face. He didn't even see her move from her seat. All he could do was grab her face and return whatever it was that she was offering to him. He kissed her back with such a ferocity that even he himself was surprised at. How could a human elicit such strong emotions from such a powerful angel like him? He closed his eyes, finding himself getting lost into the kissing and realizing with such a conviction that he now wanted to touch every part of her: her body, her soul, and so much more.

She slowly pulled away and his lips followed, wanting more. He opened his eyes to her giggling at him. She was sitting in his lap - why didn't he notice that? Her face was flushed, her hair was unkempt, and her eyes looked alive. He was probably in a similar state of disarray.

But he didn't care.

Not one bit.

He laughed, kissed her again, and picked her up in his arms. She squealed and wrapped her legs around his hips. He carried her to her room and laid her on the bed, not thinking about anything else but touching every part of her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> Hey, guys. So I'm not dead. That's a good thing, right? This was my first time writing for Cas and I hope that you guys really liked it!_

_Trust me when I tell you that I am working on 'Tip Jars'. The story itself will be loaded with music and singing and dancing and tension and it will be amazing. I'm still figuring out how long I want it to be, so if you have any music suggestions, just send me an ask or a PM and I'll add it to the list. Who knows, your song could be a part of my story!_

_And I am still getting caught up with requests as you read, my lovelies. I have a few that are WIP's at the moment. Dean and the reader attending a weekend wedding, more Cas fics, and a sister!fic. Oh my! So, yep I have a lot planned for you guys._

_Nanowrimo starts up soon and I've got a few ideas on that. Tip Jars will probably be that project, which I am so excited for. So the earliest you can get you song suggestions in, the more time I will have to work on them for you. Sadly, though, that means that I will not be able to work on requests solely. But they will get done. And soon I hope._

_Remember to Smile :)_

_~Becca_


End file.
